


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x10

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: We’ve officially reached the midpoint of season two!  This week, we welcome Pace (@mailroomorder), a wonderful new voice to the podcast, as we delve into episode 2x10 - where Michael mourns the loss of Captain Astro, Emmett and George connect on a deeper level, cracks begin to show in Brian and Justin’s relationship, and the body of Jason Kemp is discovered in a dumpster, prompting an enraged Debbie to take action.  Throw in a little Justin and Emmett appreciation, and you’ve got an episode that shouldn’t be missed!





	

 

   


**Listen to episode 2x10 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x10/)! **

**Originally Posted: April 11, 2017  
**

**Duration: 1:32:56**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
